psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Clifford Wilson
Clifford Allan Wilson, Ph.D. (born on May 10, 1923 at Concord, New South Wales, died 4 April, 2012 at Wantirna, Victoria), was an Australian clergyman, archaeologist, educator, psychologist and academician. For four years in World War II he served with the Australian forces, and saw action on HMAS Australia (1927 where he served in the Admiral's Office and then in the office of the Naval Officer In Charge Moluccas area. His war service extended from March 1942 to January 1946. In the years 1947-1950 he gained a B.A. Degree including [[Psychology] and Education at University of Sydney, New South Wales. Later (in November 1957) he completed the degree of Master of Arts (Education) in the same University. On the completion of the B.A. Degree he went to India for two years where he was Acting Principal at Clarence High School in Bangalore, India. On return from India, for two years he was the founding Principal of Emmaus Bible College in Sydney and at the same time took out the degree of Master of Arts in History and Education at the Sydney University, completing these studies in November 1957. He took out his M.A. degree at the University of Sydney (History and Education), followed by a Bachelor of Divinity at the fully accredited Melbourne College of Divinity. Clifford Wilson was accepted in 1954 as a lecturer, and later Director, of the Australian Institute of Archaeology. For eight years (1961-1968) he was Senior Lecturer in charge of External Studies at the Melbourne Bible Institute (now the fully accredited Bible College of Victoria). At this time he also took out a Bachelor of Divinity Graduate Degree, including Hebrew, Greek, Theology etc, at the fully accredited Melbourne College of Divinity. He went to the United States in 1969 and earned his Ph.D. degree at South Carolina State University where for some time he was an Associate Professor in Psycholinguistics and Education. In that time he compiled the first edition of the Wilson Language Acquisition Test, which was later published by Heinemann Educational Publishers. He returned to his home country, Australia, in 1973, and served for eight years from 1973-1980 as a Senior Lecturer in Education/Psycholinguistics at Australia's largest university, Monash University in Melbourne. At times he was Acting Head of Area Seven, Special Education, in the Faculty of Education. Dr. Wilson was registered as a Psychologist in the State of Victoria, and while he was in the United States he was also registered with the American Psychological Association. In 1971 he was honoured as an Outstanding Educator of America. As an archaeologist, Dr. Wilson excavated extensively in Israel – among other activities having twice been an Area Supervisor in Gezer with the American Schools of Oriental Research under the supervision of Professors Nelson Glueck, G. Ernest Wright, and William G. Dever. He also undertook extensive excavation work at Glen Rose in Texas. He also personally researched archaeological sites in a number of Middle Eastern countries, especially including Iraq, including Nineveh. His Ph.D. studies included the investigation of communication patterns of pongids (chimpanzees) as compared with the development of language in humans. He was the first scholar to present a longitudinal study showing that some aspects of the highly acclaimed Illinois Test of Psycholinguistic Abilities (I.T.P.A.) were invalid. (This has since been endorsed by other scholars.) His own dissertation is lodged with the University of South Carolina in Columbia, South Carolina, USA. In his retirement Dr Wilson continued to research and write extensively. Publications * Let the People Rejoice, Crusader Bookroom, 1959. * Exploring the Old Testament, Word of Truth Productions, 1970. * Exploring Bible Backgrounds, Word of Truth Productions, 1970. * Crash Go the Chariots: An Alternative to Chariots of the Gods, Lancer Books, 1972, revised edition, Master Books, 1977. * The Search (historical novel), Collins, 1973. * Crash Goes the Exorcist, 1974. * Jesus the Teacher, Baker Book House, 1975. * That Incredible Book, the Bible, Pyramid Publications, 1975. * New Light on the Gospels, Baker Book House, 1975. * New Light on New Testament Letters, Baker Book House, 1975. * Gods in Chariots and Other Fantasies, 1975. * Language Abilities Guide, Word of Truth Productions, 1975. * In the Beginning God, Baker Book House, 1976. * East Meets West in the Occult Explosion, Master Books, 1976. * Ebla Tablets: Secrets of a Forgotten City, Master Books, 1977. * The Passover Plot — Exposed, 1977. * Rocks, Relics, and Biblical Reality, Zondervan, 1977. * War of the Chariots, Master Books, 1978. * Monkeys Will Never Talk — Or Will They?, Master Books, 1978. * Close Encounters: A Better Explanation, Involving Trauma, Terror, and Tragedy, Master Books, 1978. * Approaching the Decade of Shock, Master Books, 1978. * The Joseph Scroll (historical novel), Master Books, 1979. * The Language Gap, Probe Ministries International (Dallas, TX), 1984. * The False Trials of Jesus Christ, Hearthstone (Oklahoma City, OK), 1990. * The Stones Still Shout : Sensational Highlights of the Bible and Archaeology, Pacific Christian Ministries, 1999 * The Bible Comes Alive, 2000. * The Paluxy River Dinosaur Controversy: Did Dinosaurs and Men Walk Together? Final Nails in the Coffin of Evolution (with Dr Barbara Wilson and John Heffner), Pacific Christian Ministries, 2007. More information *Clifford Wilson on A Storehouse of Knowledge. Category:Australian archaeologists Category:Australian soldiers Category:Australian psychologists Category:Australian writers